


See Me

by MandalaRose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Body Positivity, Body Shy Dean Winchester, But does not buy plot a drink, Butt Plugs, Dean in Panties, Dom Castiel/Sub Dean Winchester, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Gentle Dom Castiel (Supernatural), Hand Jobs, I promise it's really just smut, M/M, Panty Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Plot would totally be down for it though, Porn with Feelings, Public Hand Jobs, Sub Dean Winchester, This fic admires plot from across the room, Those last few tags make this sound way plottier than it is, healthy BDSM
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 19:17:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18723280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MandalaRose/pseuds/MandalaRose
Summary: They’re alone in this secluded hallway at the back of the club, nothing but an alarmed fire door behind Cas.  Dean can still hear the music from the dance floor though, filtering around the corner from the long hallway that leads past the bathrooms and out to the main room.  They’re alone for now, but anyone could come back here, looking for a little bit of privacy in the otherwise crowded club, and they’d have no warning.  Anyone couldsee.  Andthatis the entire point.





	See Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hellllooooo Everybody!
> 
> I don't usually write PWP, but I had some uninterrupted writing time today and here's how it went:
> 
> Me: I should really work on my slow burn.  
> Me to Me: Write porn instead.
> 
> Also, I can't seem to go more than a couple weeks without posting something, else I get twitchy. Sooo, your needy author wrote some porn about everyone's favorite needy sub. ;)
> 
> This is my first time writing BDSM and I am not currently nor have ever been involved in the BDSM scene and/or a D/S relationship, so please, if you are a part of that scene and I misrepresented something or could have handled something better, let me know (kindly, if you would). 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy this tiny smutlet!

 

Dean suppresses a moan as Cas slams him against the wall, its deep crimson color matching the wine that sits, abandoned, in their glasses at the bar.  Crowding Dean against their cabernet backdrop, Cas plunges his tongue into the other man’s mouth, licking into him deep and dirty before dragging his slightly chapped lips along Dean’s jawline, their stubble scraping together and pulling a small gasp from the man caged against the wall. 

Cas works Dean over slowly and surely, every sucking, biting kiss deliberate and unhurried.  He seems almost at leisure as he casually takes Dean apart, but Dean knows better.  The bastard has a plan and Dean can feel his cock hardening in anticipation.  Cas helps matters along by wedging his leg between Dean’s and rubbing against the denim-clad bulge he finds there.  Dean drops his head back against the wall, letting out an involuntary groan as his hands clench and unclench at his sides.  He aches to touch, to twist his fingers into Cas’ navy blue button-down and pull the dark-haired man impossibly closer, but he doesn’t.  Cas hasn’t told him he can.

Noticing Dean’s desperate fingers, still grasping at air by his hips, Cas works his way up Dean’s neck, his voice a low growl as he murmurs in the panting man’s ear, “Such a good boy.” 

Dean lets out a whimper as Cas nips at his lobe before pulling away from the wall and taking Dean with him, his fingers hooked in the other man’s belt loops.  Pulling their hips flush together, he plies Dean with one more breath-stealing kiss before suddenly spinning him around by the hips and pulling the slightly taller man back against him.  Dean feels Cas’ lips hot on the back of his neck; Cas’ erection pressing firmly against his ass and he fights the urge to press back into it.   

Still sucking marks into the back of Dean’s neck, Cas runs his hands up Dean’s fitted black t-shirt, before trailing them down his arms, closing a hand around each wrist.  As he lifts Dean’s wrists, Cas’ voice is quiet but frim in his ear, “Hands on the walls, Pet.”

Dean obeys the order from his Dom, placing a palm flat against each wall of the narrow hallway.  Pressing his hands firmly overtop Dean’s before pulling away, Cas growls, “Stay,” following up with another, “Good boy,” as Dean obeys his command.  Dean feels the usual shiver trail down his spine at his Dom’s praise.  He thinks he has an idea of where Cas is going with this now and he swallows.

They’re alone in this secluded hallway at the back of the club, nothing but an alarmed fire door behind Cas.  Dean can still hear the music from the dance floor though, filtering around the corner from the long hallway that leads past the bathrooms and out to the main room.  They’re alone for now, but anyone could come back here, looking for a little bit of privacy in the otherwise crowded club, and they’d have no warning.  Anyone could _see_.  And _that_ is the entire point.

Cas trails his hands down the front of Dean’s t-shirt before suddenly running them up underneath it, his strong, warm hands skimming up Dean’s stomach and over his chest, nimble fingers grazing his nipples and pulling another whimper from Dean as he feels a tiny _zing_ of pleasure shoot to his groin.  Then Cas starts talking again, his deep voice rumbling in Dean’s ear, and Dean feels his knees go weak.

“It’s nice back here, isn’t it? Quieter.  Private.”  Dean doesn’t answer, knowing a rhetorical question when he hears one.

“We’re all alone,” Cas murmurs, fingers grazing the top of Dean’s jeans and the softness of his stomach, “for now.”  His clever fingers pop open the button on Dean’s jeans and Dean’s heartrate accelerates, his desperately hard cock aching for his Dom’s touch. 

Feeling Dean tremble against him, Cas’ fingers pause where they hover over his sub’s zipper, “Color, Dean?”

Dean opens his mouth to answer, then feels Cas’ palm against his hip, grounding him.  He pauses to take stock of his emotions.  Cas doesn’t want Dean to just tell him what he thinks the Dom wants to hear, he reminds himself.  What Cas wants more than anything is Dean’s trust.. and that includes trusting Cas enough to be honest with him. 

Feeling calmer, Dean answers his Dom with a firm, “Green, Sir.”

“Good boy,” Cas croons in Dean’s ear, “Thank you for thinking about your answer.  You’re so good for me, Pet.”  He kisses the side of Dean’s neck and unzips Dean’s jeans, reaching inside and giving Dean’s eager cock a rewarding squeeze.  Dean moans and drops his head back on Cas’ shoulder.

“Head up, Pet.  Eyes open,” Cas admonishes gently, “I want you to see what I see.  I want you to see how beautiful you are.  So beautiful for me, Dean.” 

Face flushing a shade that puts the wine-colored walls to shame, Dean lifts his head and looks down to where Cas’ hand is still cupping his erection inside his jeans.  Cas slides his hand away and Dean watches as light pink satin is slowly revealed.  Suddenly, Dean realizes why Cas insisted on these tonight.  In the dark gloom of this deserted back hallway, the pastel fabric practically glows.   A darker color might have been mistaken at first glance for regular boxer briefs, sandwiched as they are between Dean’s black t-shirt and dark blue jeans, but there’s no mistaking the lace-trimmed satin as anything other than the panties they are.

Even if his Dom hadn’t ordered him to watch, Dean wouldn’t be able to look away as Cas uses both hands to slide Dean’s jeans down to mid-thigh, completely exposing the pale pink panties, trimmed in delicate lace.  He can even see the darker patch on the front of the panties, already stained with his precome.

“Look at you,” Cas breathes in Dean’s ear, making every hair on his neck stand up, “already so wet for me.  Soaking those pretty panties of yours.  What are you thinking about, Pet?  Are you thinking about how you’re standing here, with your pants down in the middle of this hallway, where anyone could see you?”

Dean shudders at the thought, but Cas is far from finished, “Mmm, what would someone see if they came around that corner right now, Dean?”

Cas trails his fingers over the lace-trim on Dean’s panties, “They’d see my good boy, getting so wet me for me, his leaking dick ruining his pretty panties.”

Cas ghosts his fingers over Dean’s satin-covered cock, before pressing his thumbnail against the slit in Dean’s cockhead where it’s outlined against the wet satin. 

Dean gasps and bites his lower lip, hard, to stifle a moan.

“None of that, Pet,” Cas corrects sharply with a tap to Dean’s jaw, “I have plans for those lips.”

Cas soothes Dean’s abused lip with his thumb, before pressing the digit inside Dean’s mouth.  Dean sucks on the proffered thumb eagerly, crazed for any kind of action and needing release so bad he could weep with it. 

“Look at you, so desperate. You’re a fucking, _gift,_ Dean,” Cas moans and _fuck_ , does Dean love to hear his Dom like that.  He loves when Cas is the confident, calm, ever-controlled Dom too, of course, but seeing the cracks in that cool façade and knowing that _he_ put them there riles Dean up like nothing else.  Standing in this darkened hallway in panties, lips wrapped around Cas’ thumb and completely at his mercy and still, Dean’s never felt more goddamned powerful.

He moans around Cas’ thumb and Cas continues his filthy litany in Dean’s ear, “Do you want them to see, Dean?  Do you want them to see you being my good boy?  See you wet and leaking?  See you desperate for a cock?  For _my_ cock?”  Cas starts working Dean in earnest now, stroking his cock through the increasingly damp fabric.  He withdraws his thumb from Dean’s mouth and drops his hand behind Dean, pressing it instead against the butt plug currently nestled between Dean’s cheeks.

Dean moans loudly and feels Cas’ smirk against his neck, “Careful, Pet.  Get too loud and someone might come investigate the noise.”  He grasps the base of the silicone plug through the satin and begins twisting it between his fingers as he continues to stroke Dean through the front of the soon-to-be-soiled panties.  Dean whimpers and pants as he strains to stay still, to be good for his Dom, his fingernails digging into burgundy paint.

 “So good, Dean,” Cas murmurs again, “So good for me.  I want to show you off, Dean.  Show everyone how good you are for me.  That you’re my good boy.  My beautiful boy.”  Cas punctuates each sentence with a kiss to Dean’s neck, as Dean’s eyes dart back and forth between Cas’ hand on his panties and the empty hallway in front of him, half-dreading and half-hoping for someone to walk around the corner.

It had been Dean’s idea that they explore his long-suppressed exhibitionist kink.  They’d role-played with it in the bedroom: Cas whispering filthy scenarios in Dean’s ear as he worked him to completion.  Dean longed to bring some of those fantasies to fruition, but a life-time of hating his body left him feeling equally aroused and panicked at the thought of acting on any of them.  So they’d decided to start small:  a hand job in the Impala in a deserted parking lot, a quickie in a locked bathroom stall, trading blowjobs while hiking a seldom-used mountain trail.  Last week, Cas had made Dean come, still fully clothed, in a shadowy corner of the dance floor at another of their favorite clubs.  Tonight, however, is the first time they actually stand a real chance of getting caught while Dean is.. exposed.

Thinking about that only ramps Dean’s arousal up higher and he feels his climax building.  Sensing the same and knowing Dean’s body almost as well as Dean does, Cas murmurs, “Are you close, Pet?”

Unable to form words, Dean nods helplessly, his entire body trembling with the need for release. 

Cas stops his ministrations to both Dean’s front and back sides and Dean whines at the loss, before tossing a heated glare over his shoulder at his Dom.  Cas chuckles and presses a kiss against Dean’s shoulder, wrapping the arm that had a moment ago been put to much better use working Dean’s cock, around his waist to help support the panting sub. 

“Patience, Pet, you have a choice to make.” 

Dean pouts, bottom lick poking out.  He doesn’t want to choose.  He wants to fucking come.  Like five goddamn minutes ago.

Cas’ eyes darken and his voice takes on a dangerous edge, “Don’t sulk, Pet.  Or else I’ll make your choice for you and you won’t like what I choose.”

Dean immediately schools his features to something more neutral.  He knows better than to test Cas’ word. 

“Better,” Cas acknowledges with a squeeze to Dean’s waist, “Now, your choice:  You’ve been such a good boy tonight, Pet, I think you deserve to come, don’t you?”

Strong fingers squeeze Dean’s hip and he answers with a hoarse, “Yes, Sir.”

“In fact, you’ve been _such_ a good boy, I’m going to let you choose how and where you come.” 

The easy, casual way Cas speaks, like Dean’s not standing here, with his pants down, in pre-come soaked panties, in goddamn _public_ , is more than enough to keep his dick at attention, but the eager little bastard practically does a goddamn jig when he hears Cas next words:  “We can stop now, go back to the apartment and you can come on my cock as I fuck you into that memory foam mattress you love so much.. _or_.. I can pull these panties down and finish you right here, where anyone might come around that corner and see.” 

Dean inhales sharply and whatever blood might have still been circulating around his brain rushes to his dick so suddenly his vision blacks around the edges.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he gasps weakly.

“Oh, and in case you’re wondering, even if you opt to finish here, I’m still going to fuck you into the mattress later.”  Cas presses his cock against the butt plug currently keeping Dean open for him and Dean keens.

His eyes dart to the open hallway again and Dean’s voice only shakes a little as he whispers, “Here, Sir.  I want to finish here.”

“Good boy,” Cas kisses the side of Dean’s head, “So fucking _good_ , Dean.”

Dean shudders as Cas runs his fingers underneath the lace trim at the top of Dean’s panties before pushing them down Dean’s hips, far enough to release Dean’s aching erection, but not so far that they’d be obscured by his jeans.  He groans as his cock springs free of its satin confines:  Standing out eagerly and bobbing in front of the sodden panties. 

“Fuck, Dean,” Cas breathes, “you’re so fucking beautiful, Baby.”

Dean watches, enraptured, as Cas begins to pump Dean’s cock with long, fluid strokes, his other hand dipping again to find the butt plug, now working it in and out of Dean’s prepped hole.

Cas’ dirty talk picks up again with Dean’s gasps and pants, “Look at you, Pet.  So fucking needy, aren’t you?  Do you want someone to come around that corner and see you like this?  Desperate and needy?  Ready to come for me? Tell me, Pet.”

Panting, Dean struggles against the urge to close his eyes and turn his face away, “Yes,” he whispers, “I want..” he trails off, unable to finish the sentence.

“How do you think they’d react, Pet?  Would they turn around?  Would they stay?  I think they’d stay,” the Dom mutters darkly into the hairs at the nape of Dean’s neck.

“I think they’d stay and watch you, Dean.  Watch you leaking all over yourself.  Watch you whine for your Dom like the good boy you are.  Watch you beg for my fingers and my cock.”

Dean whines and thrusts into Cas’ hand before pressing his hips backward to take the butt plug Cas is working into him deeper.

“I think they’d watch you, eyes on fire with lust and longing.  Wishing they were the one touching you, the one pulling these gorgeous noises out of you.  Maybe they’d even touch themselves, so excited by seeing you like this.”

Dean feels his climax coming on quickly, his Dom’s words pushing him ever closer to the edge.

“Tell me Dean, do you want that?  Tell me what you want, Pet.”

“Yes, Cas,” Dean gasps. “Want that.  What them to watch.  Want them to see.  To see..”

Dean tips his head back, searching for Cas’s lips. Cas obliges him with a hard, brief kiss before breaking away locking his searing cobalt gaze on Dean’s face.

“See me, Cas,” Deans gasps, coming harder than he thinks he ever has.

Cas works him through his orgasm until Dean is spent.  The hand that had previously been working the butt plug conjures a bar napkin from who-the-fuck-knows-where and uses it to clean Dean up before gently tucking him back inside the satin panties and pulling up his jeans.  If he could actually coordinate his thoughts and motor functions at the moment he’d laugh:  His boyfriend, the fucking boy scout.  Instead, he sags against Cas, who wraps his arms around Dean’s middle and squeezes.  He turns Dean around to face him and pulls him close, wrapping him up in his arms again and kissing him deeply before leading him out of the club and back toward their apartment.

“I see you, Love.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so maybe a tiny bit of plot snuck in? I don't know, but I'm pretty sure that's as close to PWP as I'm gonna get.
> 
> Plot happens. I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Stop by and show my lonely Tumbler some love, [here](https://a-mandala-rose.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> If you'd like to reblog this fic, you can do so [here](https://a-mandala-rose.tumblr.com/post/184673618989/seeme).
> 
> Thanks again!


End file.
